Corazones Oscuros
by Prix-darkheart
Summary: Sakura,Hinata y Tenten estan cansadas de que las dañen, asi que deciden cerrar sus corazones, pero alguien esta dispuesto a poseer dichos corazones obligando a cada kunoichi a matar al que era dueño de ellos. Para que vean que se siente ser dañado.
1. Palabras crueles

**Palabras Crueles**

**Lamento esto pero anteriormente tuve un fic llamado indiferente por causa de nuevas ideas tuve k cerrarlo**

**pero este tratare de subirlo constantemente, bueno como ya saben los personajes nom e pertenecen le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto**

Era una mañana como cualquiera y se podía ver como el equipo 7 entrenaba arduamente.

Ya había pasado un año y medio desde que Sasuke había vuelto a Konoha. Lo habían dejado volver con la advertencia de que si volvía a traicionar la aldea, tendría como castiga la pena máxima, la muerte.

Lo habían reintegrado a su equipo y sus compañeros lo habían recibido con los brazos abiertos aunque esto era subjetivo.

Desde un principio le extraño la nueva actitud de Sakura, ya que ahora lo trataba igual que Naruto, una simple amistad.

No había indicio alguno de que siguiera enamorada de él.

Para sus adentros, el moreno pensaba que era lo mejor, se mostraba indiferente como si no le importara pero por alguna extraña razón, eso le molestaba.

En el campo de entrenamiento estaban, por un lado, Naruto peleando con Kakashi y del otro lado, Sakura contra Sasuke, Sai no se encontraba con ellos porque estaba en una misión que duraría 6 meses, el se encontraba como líder de escuadrón ANBU.

El moreno esquivaba los golpes monstruosos de Sakura. Sabía que si alguno de ellos lograba conectar, podría dañarlo seriamente.

La situación se volvía mas tensa conforme los minutos pasaban pues la pelirrosa estaba aumentando la cantidad de chakra en sus puños al ver que Sasuke no estaba peleando enserio con ella.

Era obvio que la estaba subestimando porque la veía débil y pensaba que con un golpe la derribaría, pero no le daría el gusto.

-¡Pelea enserio Sasuke! – Grito Sakura enojada.

-Tsk- Mascullo Sasuke, pero aun así seguía esquivando los golpes con pericia.

Desde el día en que el llego y fue recibido en la oficina de Tsunade por sus antiguos amigos, ella supo que las cosas serian diferentes.

En el momento en que él entro en la oficina de la Hokage escoltado por una cuadrilla de Anbu's, ella supo que tendría que olvidarse de él. Era más que obvio que él no correspondería sus sentimientos.

Había quedado claro cuando él se había ido a pesar de sus súplicas.

Ahora tendría que tragarse sus sentimientos aunque su corazón llorara lágrimas de sangre, para no salir lastimada de nuevo y que no hubiera problemas en el equipo durante las misiones.

Lo trataba como un amigo más.

Sasuke seguía esquivando los golpes y lo hacía por una simple razón. No quería hacerle daño. Ni siquiera sabía porque no quería lastimarla.

Sabía que ella había cambiado empezando con que solo le decía Sasuke.

Ya no agregaba ese maldito sufijo que tanto odiaba. El "Sasuke-kun" había quedado atrás y por alguna razón lo extrañaba.

-¡Vamos Sasuke! Pelea enserio, o es que sólo sabes huir- Ese había sido un golpe bajo.

Sintió su orgullo dañado. Ella le había recordado de manera directa y dolorosa, cuando él se había ido de la aldea.

-Tsk. Eres una molestia.- De acuerdo, eso ya era el colmo. Esa maldita palabra era lo que más odiaba y el muy maldito se la seguía recordando.

En un arranque de ira, Sakura dirigió uno de sus puños a la quijada de Sasuke, desequilibrando y causándole una fuerte magulladura y rompiéndole el labio.

Una sonrisa de superioridad, adorno la tez de la pelirrosa pues al fin uno de sus golpes había conectado. Pero poco le duro el gusto.

Tomando vuelo, Sasuke dirigió una de sus potentes patadas hacia el vientre de la pelirrosa, aprovechando el momento de turbación de ésta.

Sakura salió expulsada varios metros hacia atrás, rompiendo árboles y ramas en el proceso. Su cuerpo término impactando sobre una gran roca.

Aguanto la respiración cuando vio a Sasuke corriendo hacia ella a toda velocidad con el puño en alto. No tendría tiempo para moverse y solo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe.

-Es suficiente…

Sasuke sintió su respiración cortarse pues Kakashi lo había detenida con uno de sus brazos. El cambio tan repentino de velocidad de 100 a 0 había ocasionado una astilla dura en una de sus costillas.

No pudo evitar soltar un gemido de incomodidad.

-Es solo un entrenamiento Sasuke, no lo tomes tan a pecho. Es todo por hoy chidos, curen sus heridas. Los quiero aquí mañana temprano. Le rompí una costilla a Sasuke, Sakura, ¿Te importaría…?.

Tras decir esto, Kakashi desapareció en du típico nube de humo.

Naruto, que había terminado su entrenamiento minutos antes, se acerco a sus compañeros de equipo que yacían sentados en el suelo. Se le ocurrió una idea.

-Nee Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme. ¿No quiere ir a comer ramen al Ichiraku? – Pregunto el hiperactivo rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Yo paso Naruto, tengo cosas que hacer, además curare a Sasuke antes de irme- Contesto la pelirrosa.

-¿Y tú Sasuke-teme?

-Hmp...No gracias dobe – Mascullo el moreno con indiferencia

-Está bien dattebayo...Y no me digas dobe, teme.

-Yo puedo llamarte como se me dé la gana dobe.

-¡Que no me digas dobe, teme!

-¡Que no me digas teme, dobe!

-¡Teme!

-¡Dobe!

-¡Teme!

-¡Dobe!

-¡Teme!

-¡Usuratonkachi!

-¡Ya cállense los dos! – Grito la kunoichi que ya estaba hastiada de verlos pelear-

-Hmp – Fue lo último que mascullo Sasuke

-Naruto… ¿Por qué no mejor, en lugar de estar aquí peleando, vas y le preguntas a Hinata si quiere ir a comer ramen contigo?- Lo alentó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa picara.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron

-¡Sí! Le preguntare a Hinata-chan si quiere ir a comer ramen conmigo dattebayo… Sayonara Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme.

En pocos segundos Naruto ya estaba corriendo hacia el centro de la ciudad para buscar a la heredera del clan Hyuga.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, un silencio incomodo estuvo entre ellos hasta que la pelirrosa decidió romperlo.

-Sasuke…Quítate la camisa y recárgate en ese árbol.- Dijo la pelirrosa con indiferencia.

-¿No deberías curarte tu primero?- Pregunto Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

No había olvidado la patada que le había dado a la pelirrosa y además, le había molestado su actitud tan fría e indiferente.

-No tengo nada roto y si te mueves mucho, puedes perforarte un pulmón- Fue su respuesta terminante.

Sasuke gruño antes de moverse lentamente para sentarse a los pies de un árbol y con cuidado quitarse la camisa.

Sakura se acerco al moreno para reparar la costilla, sin embargo, al verlo sin camisa ocasiono que un leve rubor se instalara en sus mejillas. Sasuke notó esto y sonrió de manera arrogante. No había perdido el toque. A la pelirrosa ese gesto no le pasó desapercibido mientras curaba la fractura con chakra y presionó adrede.

-Aah… ¿Podrías tener más cuidado? – Masculló el azabache con molestia.

-Podrías poner más atención la próxima vez – Contestó la pelirrosa con enfado.

-Hmp… Eres una molestia, sigues siendo una debilucha – La mueca de superioridad había regresado a su rostro.

-Seré débil pero nunca me he roto una costilla al estrellarme contra el brazo de alguien.

-Tsk… Sólo me distraje un segundo – Dijo el azabache con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que la pelirrosa no notó pues había volteado el rostro.

-Sasuke… No hay duda de que nunca cambiarás… - Empezó Sakura con la mirada baja – ¿Pero sabes qué? Tus Palabras ya no me afectan como antes… He cambiado… Y así lo han hecho mis sentimientos…

Entonces la kunoichi levantó el rostro para ver la mirada entornada de Sasuke.

-Y eso es porque ya no siento nada por ti.

Terminó, antes de salir corriendo de ahí.


	2. Falta de tacto

**Falta de tacto**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto**

**Y quiero agradecerle a Jaeboo por haberme ayudado beteandome el fic.**

**bye bye**

Un hiperactivo rubio corría presurosamente por las estrechas calles de Konoha. Estaba buscando a la heredera de los Hyuga para invitarla a comer un plato de ramen con él en Ichiraku.

Aunque sus mejores amigos no habían querido ir a comer al Ichiraku con él, Naruto se encontraba feliz porque aun así podría ir a comer todo el ramen que le cupiera en el cuerpo, y no solo eso sino que también podría ir con la heredera Hyuga, una de las tantas personas que lo habían apoyado incondicionalmente cuando él se sentía sin ánimos.

En los últimos meses Hinata no sólo se había vuelto algo más que su apoyo, sino que había demostrado ser una verdadera amiga.

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, corriendo por la calle principal, que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando choco aparatosamente con otra persona, quedando sobre ella.

-Go… Gomenasai- dijo un Naruto un poco atontado por el golpe

-No… No importa Na… Naruto-kun – dijo la tímida Hyuga

-¿Eh?... Ah hola Hinata-chan - dijo el rubio sin percatarse de su corta cercanía con el rostro de la heredera del clan Hyuga

-Na… Naruto-kun - masculló Hinata, mientras un furioso rubor se expandía por sus mejillas.

-Hinata-chan por que estas tan roja, ¿No tendrás fiebre?- dijo Naruto acercándose todavía más y tocando la frente de Hinata con su mano provocando que la heredera Hyuga callera desmayada.

-¿Hinata-chan?... ¡Ahhh!...Hinata-chan, despierta Hinata-chan.- gritaba el rubio mientras zarandeaba a Hinata para que despertara.

Hinata sin pensarlo, era una de las mejores amigas que tenía el rubio, ella siempre le ayudaba en todo lo que el necesitaba, cuando se estaba feliz, triste, agotado, deprimido, hastiado.

Ella aunque el hiciera tonterías y la mayoría de las veces no era muy listo, ella nunca parecía que se cansase de él, sino al contrario, pareciera que lo ayudara cada vez más a lograr su metas, ella era muy detallista con él, era de esas personas de las que casi ya no había.

Su cumpleaños era un día que casi nadie recordaba pues era la misma fecha en que se festejaba que el día en que el aclamado cuarto hokage había salvado la aldea de Konoha, entregando su vida al utilizar un jutsu con el cual había encerrado al Kyubi, el zorro demonio de las nueve colas en el estómago de su hijo.

Muy pocas personas recordaban que ese mismo día era su cumpleaños, y las pocas que lo hacían era su antiguo equipo, incluyendo a Sasuke que había regresado a la aldea, y algunas veces también los demás novatos incluyendo a Neji, Tenten y Lee; pero una persona que la mayoría de las veces lo recibía con un presente era Hinata.

Ella solía regalarle pequeños detalles, pero a Naruto no le importaba eso, sino que se acordara de él. Hinata era una de las pocas personas que él sentía, podría dar su vida por ella.

Además estaba el hecho de que, aún sin saber porqué, le gustaba ver a Hinata sonrojada. Ver como la sangre se arrebolaba en sus mejillas cuando la pequeña se encontraba cerca de él, a veces incluso le hacía preguntarse si estaría enferma. Incluso había ocasiones en que la había visto a borde del colapso.

Hinata se le hacia una persona muy linda, era bonita por lo mismo el pensaba que ella tenía muchos pretendientes. Aunque a veces también se le hiciera una persona un tanto extraña.

Fuera de eso a él le gustaba la personalidad de Hinata.

Naruto, ya se había dado cuenta de que su enamoramiento con Sakura, era un solo simple capricho de niños, aunque a veces lo dudara, y las veces en que él no lo dudaba, la veía como a una hermana, porque para él era eso una hermana, su hermanita pequeña.

- ¿Eh?... que pasó- dijo Hinata despertando algo mareada por el zarandeo que le hizo el rubio

-Te desmayaste Hinata-chan- dijo hincado al lado de ella, una distancia prudente – ¿Segura que no estás enferma?- cuestiono el rubio preocupado por su amiga

-Se… Segura, Na… Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata, agitando sus manos en el aire rápidamente en forma de negación.

-Mmm-Dudo un momento el rubio – de acuerdo… Oye Hinata-chan, ¿No quieres ir a comer ramen al Ichiraku?- dijo poniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Cl… Claro Na… Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata tartamudeando con un leve sonrojo

-Hinata-chan insisto, ¿No estás enferma?- dijo un Naruto nuevamente al ver el ligero sonrojo de su amiga

-N… No, Na… Naruto-kun-dijo la ojiperla con una sonrisa

Naruto ayudó a Hinata a levantarse y juntos siguieron caminando hasta el puesto de ramen

-Oye viejo, sírveme dos platos grandes de ramen, tebayo –dijo Naruto muy sonriente

-Claro Naruto, y puedo ver que vienes acompañado con tu linda novia- dijo el vendedor de ramen con cara picara.

-No viejo, ella es solo una amiga-dijo Naruto restándole importancia

Ese comentario había puesto triste a Hinata. Ella pensó que algún día podría a llegar a ser algo más que una amiga de Naruto. Lo había admirado desde que era niña, su persistencia, su audacia, su fuerza para no rendirse y alcanzar siempre sus metas aunque fallara en el intento.

El nunca se rendía, su sueño más grande era hacerse Hokage para ser notado por todos los que alguna vez se burlaron del. Ese sueño era muy parecido al que tenia Hinata.

Ella quería hacerse notar por su padre, para que el no creyera que ella era débil, quería poder ser una mejor líder, cuando el poder de la rama principal se le hubiera transferido a ella.

Estaba dispuesta a hacerse más fuerte. Para ella Naruto era su propio modelo a seguir. Siendo alguien que nunca daba marcha atrás, siempre veía hacia el futuro y que siempre luchaba por ser alguien mejor.

Naruto al ver la cara de tristeza de Naruto le pregunto -¿Qué te sucede Hinata-chan?-le pregunto con mucha curiosidad

-¿Eh?...A…No…Na…Nada, Na…Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata negando con sus manos rápidamente – Es solo que recordé a…algo-dijo Hinata para no despertar sospechas al rubio.

-Ok- dijo Naruto restándole importancia.

-Bien chicos aquí tienen su tazón de ramen grande, que lo disfruten- dijo el vendedor de ramen, entregándole dos platos gigantes de ramen a Hinata y a Naruto.

-¡Sí! Ramen, genial dattebayo- dijo el rubio mientras miraba con ojos brillantes el plato de ramen – Vamos Hinata-chan, a comer - dijo mientras le sonreía a Hinata, y empezaba a atragantarse con ramen.

-S…Si- dijo Hinata con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, por la sonrisa que le dedico el rubio.

Ya se había hecho un poco tarde, y aun se encontraban en el puesto de Ichiraku. Naruto ya iba por su quinto tazón de ramen.

Hinata para sus adentros, se preguntaba cómo era que le cabía tanto ramen al rubio en el cuerpo.

-Hinata-chan- dijo el rubio, mientras se llenaba la boca de más ramen.

Hinata, había salido de sus pensamientos.

Sin querer, mientras comían, había terminado perdiéndose en la mirada del rubio. Cómo Naruto, al ver maravillado su platón de ramen, su zorruna sonrisa ampliaba esos rasgos tan característicos de él. Aquellos bigotes que lo hacían la persona única que era y esos azulinos ojos que enmarcaban su mirada. Los ojos son la ventana del alma, era el dicho que aquella inocente mirada pregonaba. Fácilmente podía perderse en esos mares que irradiaban un espíritu de felicidad pura.

-¿He?... S… Sí, Na… Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Hiihgu uhdug iikzaffj- farfulló Naruto con ramen en la boca.

-L… Lo si… siento, Na… Naruto-kun, N… No te entendí nada- espeto Hinata con una gotita en la cabeza.

Naruto trago antes de poder formular una oración coherente.

-¿Hinata-chan, no tienes hambre?... Es que no has probado nada de tu ramen- espeto Naruto volviendo a meterse ramen en la boca.

-N… No es eso Na…Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata moviendo sus manos restándole importancia.

-Entonces ¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan?-pregunto Naruto viendo fijamente a Hinata.

-Bu… Bueno…es que yo quería decirte algo Na… Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo.

Ella estaba decidida, le diría por fin a Naruto que estaba enamorada de él desde hacía ya muchos años.

Ella quería decirle, pero tenía miedo. Miedo a que cuando le revelara sus verdaderos sentimientos, él no pudiera corresponderlos. Miedo a que si no le correspondía, se alejara de ella y no le volviera a hablar.

Lo perdería. Si el destino estaba en su contra, lo perdería para siempre y eso era lo que ella menos quería. Perderlo.

-Que cosa Hinata-chan- espeto el rubio

-Bu… Bueno, es que y… yo de… desde hace mucho tiempo, quería de… decirte que t… tu m… me- pero fue interrumpida cuando Kiba entro a Ichiraku gritando su nombre.

-¡Hinata!-grito Kiba cuando entraba al local

-Qu… Que ocurre Ki… Kiba-kun

-No has visto a Hanabi-chan-espeto con un leve sonrojo.

Aun con todo lo que había pasado, Kiba no podía evitar sonrojarse.

A sus 17 años y después de dos años de relación, Kiba no podía deshacerse de aun de su instinto animal. Muchos se preguntaban que le había visto Hanabi Hyuga al descendiente del clan Inusuka, pero era una interrogante que todos conservarían.

Al principio había sido difícil, pues su carácter era demasiado abierto y hacia cosas antes de pensarlas. Quizás eso fue lo que llamo la atención de la menor de los Hyuga.

Gracias a Hinata, Kiba había podido acercarse a ella que era solo dos años menor que él. Las cosas se fueron dando y finalmente se hicieron novios.

No fue fácil pues el principal obstáculo fue su padre, Hiashi Hyuga. Esa niña era la manzana de sus ojos y la protegía demasiado, aunque después de lo que fue claramente una amenaza de muerte (De la que Hanabi no sabía nada) había obtenido permiso para salir con ella.

Hinata volvió a ver al moreno, un poco azorada por haber sido interrumpida en su declaración.

-No… No la he visto Kiba-kun

Kiba volteo a ver a Naruto y le hizo la misma pregunta, obteniendo la misma respuesta.

-Bueno seguiré buscándola… ¡Adiós!

Naruto y Hinata quedaron solos de nuevo

-¿Que me querías decir Hinata-chan?

-O… Olvídalo, no era n… nada importante- dijo Hinata restándole importancia. Aunque por dentro estuviera triste por no decirle al rubio sus sentimientos.

-Amm… De acuerdo-dijo Naruto para seguir comiendo ramen.

Muchas veces cuando estaba con Hinata, llegaba un momento en que ella se ponía seria y le quería decir algo, pero no sabía si por causa del destino siempre había algo que se lo impedía y cuando le volvía a preguntar ella respondía cambiando de tema, o diciendo que lo olvidara y después de decirle eso mostraba un semblante con un deje de tristeza.

El no quiso incomodarla más y ya no dijo nada, siguió comiendo su octavo plato de ramen. Ella siguió comiendo lentamente sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que Naruto la volvió a sacar de sus ensoñaciones.

-Hinata-chan-dijo Naruto mirándole fijamente.

-Q… Que sucede Na… Naruto-kun- dijo ella volteándole a ver.

Naruto fue acercándose a ella lentamente. Hinata no cavia en asombro ¿la iba a besar? ¿Su sueño se haría realidad? Ella estaba en shock, no se movía y estaba muy sonrojada.

Ya estaba a solo centímetros de sus labios.

-Hinata-chan

-Na… Naruto- k… kun

Escasos milímetros para probar esos labios, con los que durante largas noches soñó besar con pasión. Tan solo un poco más.

Hinata-chan… tienes un poco de ramen en tu labio- dijo Naruto limpiándolo con el dedo.

Hinata se cayó hacia atrás.

Como pudo si quiera pensar que eso iba a ocurrir como, creía que Naruto se atrevería a besarla, a ella, a la persona más tonta y torpe además de nerviosa y patética del mundo.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver que Naruto la miraba con extrañeza.

Ella se levanto con algo de torpeza.

-Gra… Gracias, Na… Naruto-kun- dijo ya estando de pie.

Terminaron de comer ramen y se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7.

-Sabes Hinata-chan, me gusta mucho tu compañía- dijo dándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-A…A mí, también me gus… gusta tu compañía Na… Naruto-kun- espeto Hinata a mas no poder.

-Entonces el sentimiento es mutuo- dijo sonriéndole.

Hinata sabía que esa frase no se refería a que el la quisiera a ella.

Ella sabía que si tal vez le decía a Naruto que estaba enamorada de él, le diría que lo sentía por no poder corresponder sus sentimientos y ella se sentiría tan mal que no creería poder soportarlo.

Ella tenía una sonrisa melancólica y una mirada que espetaba tristeza.

Naruto se pregunto si había dicho algo mal, ahora que la mirada de Hinata espetaba tristeza, el se sentía triste al verla así y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Hinata-chan… ¿No quieres entrenar un poco?- espeto Naruto esperando a que aceptara.

Ella cambio su expresión al verlo.

-Cla… Claro Na… Naruto-kun.

Se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento, y pusieron cada uno en ambos extremos y se colocaron en posición de batalla.

-S… Solo una cosa Na… Naruto-kun.

¿Eh?... ¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan?

-Pe… Pelea de verdad por… por favor- espeto Hinata cambiando su semblante a serio.

-Claro que si dattebayo- dijo Naruto sonriendo pero a la vez extrañado por el semblante de Hinata.

Empezaron con un poco de taijutsu.

Tanto Hinata como Naruto trataban de conectar golpes, teniendo dificultades para hacerlo.

Ambos ya estaban en sus límites.

Naruto podía ver como la Hyuga ponía todo su empeño en el taijutsu, ya que era prácticamente su fuerte haciendo el Jūken.

En un momento de distracción por parte de Naruto, Hinata acertó un golpe en el estomago de Naruto mandándolo a volar a 3 metros de ella.

Naruto se levanto con un poco de dificultad por la fatiga, y el dolor en el estomago, valla que la Hyuga golpeaba fuerte.

Se le quedo mirando a Hinata embobado.

-¡Wow!... Hinata-chan, si que has mejorado mucho, mira que golpear al futuro gran Hokage, es casi imposible.-dijo Naruto mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Gra… Gracias Na… Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ya habían acabado el entrenamiento y se sentaron al pie de un árbol.

Hinata aun respiraba agitadamente. Naruto había mejorado mucho sus habilidades y ella no era precisamente buena. Nuca seria buena para el…

-Na… Naruto-kun… ¿Qué soy para ti?

El rubio se descoloco con aquella pregunta tan fuera de contexto. ¿Qué era Hinata para él? Eso era obvio ¿no?

-Tú eres una de mis mejores amigas Hinata-chan

Hinata suspiro. Lo sabía. Siempre lo supo. Solo seria eso en la vida del rubio.

-¿Siempre seré solo tu amiga verdad? –Dijo cabizbaja – Los entiendo. Adiós Naruto-kun

Hinata salió corriendo del lugar sin poder contener las lágrimas en sus ojos dejando a Naruto completamente confundido.

¿Acaso ella le había dicho que quería ser algo más que su amiga?

Esa era la pregunta que Naruto debatía en su cabeza. Se paró de donde estaba sentado y camino sin rumbo fijo pensando en lo sucedido.


End file.
